Been Here All Along
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: "I miss you daddy" she said as a tear falls onto the picture in her hands. Dedicated to all those who have, or have had, a loved one over seas. Inspired by the song Been Here All Along by Miley Cyrus.


**This is a one-shot I wrote a while ago, and didn't post. Since I didn't post the new chapter of Bree's Crush yesterday I thought _"Why not post a new one-shot?"_**

**So, in this the ages are a little different, because I needed Bree to be fifteen.**

**Adam - 16 almost 17**

**Bree - 15 almost 16**

**Chase - 14 almost 15**

**Leo - just turned 14**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or Been Here All Along by Miley Cyrus. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I recommend listening to the song while reading it.**

* * *

Sad.

Upset.

Confused.

Heartbroken.

Those were some of the things Bree felt right now.

She was sitting in her room thinking about the day they got the news.

They had just gotten back from school. Mr. Davenport ran up to them, and told them that he was needed over seas in Afghanastan. He was to build new weapons for the army.

He left the next week, and the whole family was in tears. She had been the most upset though, or at least she was the only one not afraid to show it. She had been Mr. Davenport's little girl, and she's scared that she won't get to say that anymore. Everytime they get a letter from him she holds her breath, and hopes that it's not bad news.

She starts crying just thinking about it. Tasha had let them each pick out their own rooms, because she thought they could use them for when they wanted to be alone because of this whole situation.

Bree's room is Tasha's old sewing room, and somehow, even though she goes in there to feel better, she always ends up crying in there.

She thinks of some past memories of her and Mr. Davenport, and gets an idea. She runs over to the desk, and pulls out a pen and pencil. She starts to write a letter to him.

* * *

Tasha comes up a little while later, and brings something into her room. It's two pictures, both taken the week before they got the news.

One is a picture of her whole family, and the other is one of just her and Mr. Davenport.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning, and looks at the picture sitting next to her bed. She smiles, and picks it up. She sits there in her bed, and gently touches her fathers picture.

"I miss you daddy" she whispers as a tear falls onto the picture in her hands

She knows that her father won't be out in the middle of all of it, but he doesn't have to be out there to get hurt. Bree's been told that he'll be just fine, and that he's doing his part for their country, but she can't help missing him.

She starts thinking about past memories of them.

Like one time on their first dance when Mr. Davenport helped her pick out her dress. Tasha helped pick out her shoes, but Mr. Davenport wanted to help his little girl with the dress.

Or their first 4th Of July. When she couldn't see, because there were so many people. Mr. Davenport and Bree decided to sneak to the roof, and watch the fireworks from there. It was the most amazing thing either if them had ever seen, and they got to see it together.

She smiles at the memories, and gets out of bed. She walks over to the desk, and continues to write her letter.

* * *

Once she's done she super speeds it downstairs, and asks Tasha to mail it.

She feels a lot better now that she at least wrote to him.

* * *

Sunrise in Afghanistan, and Donald just woke up. He misses his family terribly, but he's needed here. He still writes to them, but it's not quite the same. Sometimes Tasha would write back, but none of his kids ever did. He thought that they probably hated him for leaving, but just the day before he got a letter from his daughter.

He's read it about a thousand times, and everytime he reads it he smiles.

He gets out of his bed, and looks over at the letter he got in the mail the day before.

He smiles before picking it up and reading it again, because he needs something to make him smile.

_Dear Daddy,_

_ I really miss you, and so does everyone else. But the boys are just too scared to ruin their reputation to write to you. They think that it's not cool to miss your dad, but it's obvious that they do. So please don't be mad at them for not writing._

_I needed to tell you that everytime we get a letter from you it scares me to death, because I always expect the worst. You have no idea how relieved I am when I find out that you were just writing, because you miss us._

_Everyone else has adjusted pretty well to the whole situation, but for some reason I can't seem to. I know you told me to never stop being me, but this has just made me act weird. Everyone can see it, but no one says anything. Even though they don't say it, I can tell that this has been really hard on Adam and Chase too. They somehow just figured out how to bounce back._

_It's just so hard knowing that you're doing what we're supposed to be doing, and we aren't even allowed to help._

_I really miss you, and I know that you're doing your part to help our country, but I can't help that I miss you. You know I've always been a daddy's girl, and I still am. Just because you're not here doesn't mean that I'm not your little girl anymore. _

_I just really wish that I could see you again, and I know that I will, but I'm gonna be turning sixteen next week. All of my friends had their dads at their sweet sixteen party, and they even had a father daughter dance. I'm not saying that you need to drop everything and come back, but all I'm asking is that you look up at the stars, and wish me a happy birthday._

_Tasha also gave us our own rooms, because she knew that we might want to be alone sometimes. I've been in my room a lot since you left. It's Tasha's old sewing room. _

_She gave me some pictures of us yesterday, and I look at them everytime I come in my room. The two pictures are the ones we took a week before we got the news. There's one with all of us, and one of just me and you._

_I can't believe you've already been gone for a month. It feels like just yesterday we were playing dress up in the lab. When I was five, Adam was six, and Chase was four. I really miss those days sometimes. When you didn't have a bunch of work to do, and you could just go down, and hang out with us. Before Leo and Tasha came into the picture, before Douglas came around, and before the world found out about our bionics._

_I'm not saying that I don't like those things, because I do. Leo is one of the best little brothers a girl could ask for, and Tasha is the best mom in the world. It's the one thing I've wanted since I knew what a mom was. Douglas is a really great second dad, but he'll never be my daddy. That's a spot reserved especially for you. And the world finding out about our bionics wasn't all bad. _

_I finally got invited to one of Stephanie's sleep overs last week, but I said no. You always taught us that real friends are always there for you no matter what, and that they don't care if you're rich or poor, pretty or ugly, smart or stupid, bionic or not bionic._

_Chase overheard her talking with her friends, and she said that the only reason she wanted me to go was so that I could super speed around the world, and get them fancy stuff from other countries._

_I was really hurt, but Adam and Chase were right there with me. Just like they've always been. You always taught us to stick together no matter what, and we still do._

_They say that you don't know how lucky you are to have something until it's gone. It's true. I never knew how lucky I was to have you, but now I do. You've always been there for me, and I'm very thankful for that. You've risked your life too many times to count just to save us. _

_Like the time at Marcus's house. When you and Douglas were fighting, and you told us to leave us there. I really didn't want to, and I was about to cry. I never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad Marcus blocked out path. That meant that I wouldn't have to leave you._

_I never really hung out with you, and I regret that. I guess after the whole concert in a can thing I thought that you wouldn't want to. But even the time that Tasha wasn't home, and you offered to hang out with me, I said no. I really regret that now, and I would do anything to get that father daughter time._

_I really miss you daddy, and I can't wait until I can give you a big hug again._

_ Love,_

_ Your Little Girl Bree_

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Happy birthday, Bree!" everyone cheers as I blow out my candle candle

Tasha had found some money Mr. Davenport has set aside for my sweet sixteen party.

Tasha helped me pick out a hot pink, super sparkly, knee length dress. She did my hair in curls, and she even gave me a necklace her mom gave her when she turned sixteen. It's a pretty diamond heart, and it's my new favorite necklace.

We rented a small club, and decorated it. I invited some of my _real _friends, and my family is obviously here...except one person.

Chase comes up next to me, and wraps his arm around me. Adam does the same from the other side of me.

"You okay?" Chase asks, and I nod my head

"Yeah" I answer

"Well, someone wants to talk to you" Adam says, and I see Douglas walking over to us

"Bree, I know you think of me more as an uncle than a father, but...May I have this dance?" he asks holding out his hand

I smile, and take his hand. He leads me over to the middle of the dance floor.

We start dancing to the song "Been Here All Along" by Miley Cyrus. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he holds onto me.

"You know" Douglas starts "I've never given someone my brother as a birthday present before"

I look up at him, confused, until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I look behind me, and I can't believe my eyes.

"Mr. Davenport!" I wrap my arms around him, and he holds onto me. I cry into his neck, and I can tell he's crying too.

"I missed you so much" I manage to say through the tears

"Oh, Bree, I missed you more" he kisses my forehead "I love you, Breezy" he whispers into my ear.

"I love you too, Daddy"

* * *

**So I really like how this turned out, and I hope you guys do too. I actually didn't plan to have Bree's party at first. It just stopped after her letter. But I think I like this ending better.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**Toodles**


End file.
